Jurassic Park: The Game
"Universal and game developer Telltale are teaming up to create a new Jurassic Park game unlike anything you've ever seen before!" Jurassic Park: The Game is a 4 episode downloadable, third-person adventure game; set canonically sometime after the system failure of the park in the movie Jurassic Park (film). It will feature brand new characters as well as existing secondary ones that will provide the story of the park's demise and the escaping adventures of remaining authorized and unauthorized personnel on Isla Nublar. The game is schedule for release on November 15th, 2011 for PC/Mac and ConsolesJurassic Park: The Game - retrieved March 9th, 2011 The Xbox version will receive a retail disc. All launch copies will contain all four episodes as a package. 'Plot' One of the tidbits was that the game would go about trying to resolve some of the plots/events of Jurassic Park (film) as well as after the film, with an example of the fate of Dennis Nedry's Barbasol can of dinosaur embryos. The following information are classified spoilers, if you haven't played the game yet please be warned. The game begins with a mysterious woman running in the jungle. She is clearly injured and constantly scanning the area for an unseen threat. Eventually it is revealed that she is chased by creatures with glowing eyes and is chased off of a cliff. Barely surviving the fall she ends up next to a road in which a vehicle is barreling down the road and the scene ends leaving the survival of the woman questionable. It then skips back to earlier in the day with a father and a daughter overlooking the jungles. The characters are revealed to be Park Veterinarian Gerry Harding and Jessica Harding. They are scanning the area for dinosaurs which are shown to be Triceratops. In order to make the boat on time to get Jess back to the mainland on time, they are seen preceding back to the Visitor's Center, but not before Gerry has to tend to a sick Triceratops. ...Under Construction... A more detailed description of each of the Four episodes can be found in these articles: * Jurassic Park Episode 1: The Intruder * Jurassic Park Episode 2: The Cavalry * Jurassic Park Episode 3: The Depths * Jurassic Park Episode 4: The Survivors A sequel to the first movie? The universe of the story was ment to be the same as the Jurassic Park movie. During the production many fans had wandered wether it would be part of the 'movie canon' (movie universe). It seems now that the game takes place in a universe of its own. The game does contain a number of contradictions to the movie: * Gerry Harding doesn't have a mustache. * The tour vehicle of the visitors are not two Safari Tour Vehicles, but one Jeep. * The visiting inspectors stop at the Triceratops herd before they get to the sick Triceratops. *The restaurant is called "Les Gigantes" and not "Cretaceous Cafe" (like in the movies). *The banner "When Dinosaurs Ruled The Earth" is different from the movie. *In the movie only 3 raptors where alive on the island. One was imprisoned in the kitchen, two were killed by the T. rex. In the game many other raptors were on the island. *A poster shows a map of Isla Sorna, but not the movie version. It is the novel version. Some story elements from the original novels are used: *More employees trapped on the island. *The napalm bombing of the island is evident. According to Yoder, B-52s carried it out. 'Characters' 'Humans' These are the main characters of the game: GerryHarding1.png|Gerry Harding File: 997881_20110218_screen009.jpg|Jessica Harding File: 997881_20110218_screen010.jpg|Nima Cruz File:Miles.jpg|Miles Chadwick File: BillyYoder01.jpg|Billy Yoder File:Mercenary-uncnow.jpg|Oscar File:Marineempleado.JPG|Laura Sorkin For a complete list of all featured and mentioned human characters, see List of characters in Jurassic Park: The Game. 'Dinosaurs/Creatures in Exhibits' *Dilophosaurus *Troodon (Species IG74726f6f646f6e) *Velociraptor **The Big One (severed leg only) **Scarred Raptor Leader *Triceratops **Lady Margaret **Bakhita *Tyrannosaurus rex *Parasaurolophus *Mosasaurus *Herrerasaurus *Pteranodon *Compsognathus *Gallimimus (map only) *Brachiosaurus (not seen, audio heard) *Utahraptor (journal only) *Deinonychus'' (journal only)'' *Torosaurus'' (journal only)'' 'Vehicles' Cars *Jeep 12 *Jeep 14 *Jeep 18 *Explorer 02 Boats *C-3208 *Anne B (mentioned only) Planes *InGen Mercenary Helicopter *N293G Other *Bone Shaker Crane *Forklift 'Locations' For a complete list of all game locations: The game version of Isla Nublar The game takes place on its version of Isla Nublar. In order of appearance: Buildings *Parasaurolophus Maintenance Building *Triceratops Maintenance Building *Visitor Center **Gallimimus Gift Shop **Les Gigantes *Isla Nublar Field Lab *Geothermal Power Plant Structures *East Docks *North Docks *Bone Shaker *Maintenance Tunnels *Isla Nublar Heliport Paddocks/Enclosures *Triceratops Paddock *Parasaurolophus Paddock *Marine Facility *Compsognathus Paddock *Herrerasaur Paddock *Tyrannosaur Paddock *Dilophosaur Paddock *Quarantine pen *Raptor Pen Places *Cliff *Nedry's Clearing *Isla Nublar Caves 'Gameplay' Telltale set out to make the mechanics of the game into something different from past attempts, citing an inspiration from the Playstation's hit game Heavy Rain, which features a context sensitive foundation with emphasis on exploring and making choices rather than shooting or creating. An example of this is shown with character interactions with objects such as a blaring horn in a Jeep to maneuvering around dinosaurs which can end up with a death sequence for the character (Reverting to a reset option, rewarding the player to test/explore). This was mainly done because the creators believed Jurassic Park was more of an "escape and explore" type movie and not a "shooter" which many games tried to put in. See Jurassic Park: The Game Walkthrough for tips and tricks! Cast and Crew Crew *Kevin Boyle - Executive Producer *Joe Pinney - Designer/Writer *Mark Daren - Designer/Writer *Daniel Herrera - Director (Episode I) *Andrew Langley - Director (Episode III) 'Campaign' Through screenshots, there are various "missions" that the player will progress thorough in the game. But one in particular is shown in a demo presentation (As recorded below by Giant Bomb) by Telltale's game showcase event on February 17th. Telltale is currently planning 5 "episodes" for the game. This was later reduced to 4 episodes total. 'Reveal' "Jurassic Park: The Game" was originally announced on June 8th, 2010 along with another Telltale Games title in a partnership deal with Universal Studios. Not much was revealed until the January issue of Game Informer, in which it was a feature story. The official reveal showed off Telltale's goals of the game and additional information. 'Release' Telltale Games offered a pre-order on their site that featured a $29.99 ($5 off incentive, from the retail $34.99) price for all five episodes (delivered monthly starting April). Included was also a Collector's Edition DVD at the end and special forum access to production art, game designer chats, and more. The game was to be released on PC/Mac in April, while a Console release is for the Fall. Telltale announced on April 25th in this letter, that the PC/Mac version would be delayed till Fall due to additions/changes to the game. All pre-orderers prior to April 24th will receive a full refund and a free game voucher towards any Telltale game/season including Jurassic Park: The Game. The game has since been announced for the PlayStation 3, Wii, and Xbox 360 releasing simultaneously with the PC/Mac versions. As part of the deal with Microsoft to publish games on the Xbox Arcade, Telltale will release an exclusive retail disc version of the game for the Xbox 360 containing all 4 episodes. It will release on November 15th for all platforms, retail disc or digital depending on the platform. The game will ship out three versions: 1.Regular Edition+Digital, 2.Deluxe Edition+Digital, 3.Xbox 360 Retail Edition. Reception IGN gave the game a score of 5.5 or "mediocre", because the reviewer felt that the game was choppy, it didn't amount to the original movie, the characters were boring and that the only good thing about it (to him) was the dinosaurs. Ironically, the last 3 reasons are something fans and critics said about the 2nd and 3rd Jurassic Park movies. Metacritic (after a controversy was resolved)'s users gave the game a average score of 3.1/10. Gamespot users gave more favorable reviews of 7.0 (based off 20 reviews) for the Xbox 360 version and a 6.6 (out of 16 reviews) for the PS3 version. 'Trivia' *This is the first Jurassic Park video game since the licensed games for Jurassic Park III. *It is the first JP game...: **Made by TellTale Game **Made for Xbox 360, PS3 and iPad. **Where the makers took pointers from fans **Point and click type game. *It is a part of a resurgence of Jurassic Park merchandise which included the Hasbro Toys 'R' Us Jurassic Park toy line of 2009 and the new Jurassic Park comics. *The T-Rex's roar in the Teaser Trailer was not the Jurassic Park T-Rex roar used in the movie. The roar, in fact, is used by a T-Rex in another Dinosaur game series, Dino Crisis. It was later fixed in the IGN Action Trailer. *The game has been delayed to include, "new game mechanics and a sense of terror" moving the PC/Mac version to Fall along with the Console release. *The game also revealed new info on Nublar, including: **All animals were created at Site B and transported to Nublar. **Humans lived on Nublar, then evicted by the Costa Rican Government, then Hammond bought the island. **The Marine Facility was not mentioned on the tour because it was meant to be part of "Phase B" after opening. **The velociraptors had tampered DNA; Dr. Sorkin explained that the raptors DNA was messed up by Dr. Wu during the cloning process and in reality were supposed to be as big as they are in real life (ahe even mentions they look just like Deinonychus)! **Hammond was more arrogant than anyone realized. Unused Scenes In several trailers, some scenes were seen but not used, including: *Nedry getting mauled. *Power failing for the first time. *Miles Chadwick (with a different voice actor) calling Dodgson and asking him where Nedry was. *Raptors inspecting JP 12. Goofs *In several scenes, the mouth movements/facial expressions don't match the dialogue. *In one scene, Gerry addresses his first daughter as Sara, but the next time, she's addressed as Sarah. *How can the characters outrace the T. rex if it can run up to 32 MPH? *No matter what explorer you pick in the game, the Ford that rescues you and takes you to the Visitor Center is the EXP 02 which was offline in the game. * One Ford that can rescue you in the game is the one destroyed in the film. Allusions *Woody Woodpecker, a well known cartoon character, appears briefly if you look at the crashed helicopter's tail as a vinyl deco-art. *Miles says "Hey! I got Dodgson! I got Dodgson on the line!", a parody of what Nedry said about Dodgson in the first movie "DODGSON, DODGSON WE GOT DODGSON!" *Dr. Harding tells Jess to "JUMP!" in similar context to that of Dr. Grant to Tim. *The part with Dr. Sorkin sending a car to save the survivors parodies the infamous goof of the first movie where Nedry is talking to a Anne B crewman on a video file. *Dr. Harding reiterates Dr. Grant's famous quote about the T. rex. *D-Caf says Ray Arnolds quote "Hang on to your butts!" Videos Video:Jurassic Park: The Game - Behind the Scenes Trailer|Jurassic Park: The Game - Behind the Scenes Trailer Video:Jurassic Park: The Game Action Montage|Jurassic Park: The Game Action Montage Video:Telltale Jurassic Park The Game Pre-Order Trailer|Jurassic Park: The Game Pre-Order Trailer Video:Jurassic Park - E3 2011: IGN Live Commentary|Jurassic Park - E3 2011: IGN Live Commentary Video:Jurassic Park: Dino Death Montage|IGN's Dino Death Montage Gallery 5517713029 8a61f8b890 z.jpg|CD Box Set 'References' 'External List' *Official Jurassic Park: The Game Site *Game Informer - "An Unlikely Developer Steps Into The Maw of a Troubled License *Giant Bomb's Quick Look Road Show: Jurassic Park nl:Jurassic Park (Telltale) Category:Games Category:Video Games